UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 3/Game
The game begins in a ramshackle house with one room and a bed. Peach is sleeping on it. Suddenly, there is a mysterious voice from behind her. MYSTERIOUS VOICE: A-ha! I've finally found her! Now I will destroy her once and for all! WATTERSON FAMILY: NEVER! MYSTERIOUS VOICE: What the--? Where did you guys come from? As the owner of the mysterious voice steps out of the shadows, he is revealed to be...Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Muahaha! It is I, Sovereign Blargatron, back from the brink of defeat! GUMBALL: I am Gumball Watterson, son of Nicole and Richard! DARWIN: Darwin, Gumball's former pet, now a air/water breathing fish with arms and legs! WATTERSON FAMILY: And we are from The Amazing World of Gumball Universe! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hmph. This just keeps getting better and better. I bet Johnny Bravo is gonna show up next or something. The Watterson Family act physically like fighting animals and fight off Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ow! Hey! Quit it! If you keep this up, I'm killing the Princess and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom! RICHARD: Leave her alone! Nicole pounces onto Sovereign Blargatron, choking him, Gumball repeatedly bites Sovereign Blargatron's leg, Richard is beating him up with a anvil sticked to a metal stick, Darwin is holding Sovereign Blargatron still and Anais is holding on Sovereign Blargatron's leg with her teeth. Peach wakes up. PEACH: That's it! I'm sending the Mushroom Kingdom patrol to put you on trial, dorktron! Peach goes outside, telling the MK patrol to put Sovereign Blargatron on trial. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: What?! You're awake? Well, that's just fine and dandy. Just a warning, though: don't try to kill me. Seriously, DO NOT. Understand? ANAIS: Too late, now Peach is on her way to put you on trial. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Fine. Just remember: Every time I am killed, I down-grade by exactly one level, which means that I will revert to my weaker form. That's a problem for you, though, because my first form was an undefeatable robot whose fighting skills are practically on par with Chuck Norris. It's not as hard to kill as I am, though, so you'll be able to beat me...IF you can survive a world-shattering attack. I doubt you can, though, so let's avoid that. OK? MUSHROOM KINGDOM PATROL: Mr. Blargatron! You are under trial for attempting to kidnap a single princess! One of the MK patrol members put Sovereign Blargatron in a sack and the scene cuts to black. Blargatron wakes up the next day at the courtroom. Peach: Dorktron! Please tell me why you are here, or you are hereby guilty! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Look, Peachycakes, I was trying to usurp the throne so the Mushroom Kingdom could have a better government. I mean, how long have you been ruling? Ten years? Twenty? If this were a republic and not a monarchy, we would have a new President by now! And besides, you're a princess, not a queen! You're not even supposed to be ruling the kingdom! Explain that, Peachy! Where's our king, huh? Peach: Toadsworth is the king of the MK! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Toadsworth, eh? Well, why isn't he here? Bring him in! He ought to have a say in this. Toadsworth comes to the courtroom. TOADSWORTH: Yes. Of course I am the king of the mushroom kingdom. PEACH: JUST TELL ME WHY YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP ME BUT YOU ARE STOPPED BY THE WATTERSON FAMILY OR YOU ARE HEREBY GUILTY!!! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: COPYING DATA... Sovereign Blargatron's eyes flash green, enveloping Toadsworth in a green light. Suddenly, the screen turns white, and everything goes back to normal...except Sovereign Blargatron looks like Toadsworth. REAL TOADSWORTH: That Toadsworth is an impostor and is actually Dorktron! PEACH: Dorktron, You are hereby GUILTY!!! Scene cuts to Blargatron at the MK jail. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Dang it, my plan didn't work! Oh, well. I wonder who my cellmate is? Suddenly, Sovereign Blargatron hears a beep behind him. He turns around and sees a Bob-Omb. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: What?! Oh, no! Not you! The Bob-Omb explodes, demolishing the bars of the jail cell. Sovereign Blargatron collapses into ooze, returning to his original form: the Lost God. LOST GOD: OK, I can bust outta here now. I'd better be careful, though. This is my weakest form, after all. Lost God fires a Shoop Da Whoop at the wall of the jail and stomps out, uninterrupted. Meanwhile at The Amazing World of Gumball universe... GUMBALL: (whistling) Gumball hears the phone ring and answers. MK Patrol (on the phone): This is a serious emergency! A prisoner named Lost God escaped the prison cells! GUMBALL (talking to the phone): How do I catch him? MK PATROL: Leave it to yourself. Later at Lost God escaping the prison... Gumball steps in wearing commando face paint and clothing, with a M14 and is mad. GUMBALL: Lost God... YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! LOST GOD: You underestimate my power. Lost God pounds the ground, creating an earthquake. Gumball falls flat on his face and drops his M14. Gumball is able to recover from the earthquake and pick up the M14. As he speaks, he is shooting Lost God. GUMBALL: Last time, when you tried to kidnap Peach as Blargatron, she woke up and PUT YOU ON TRIAL!!! Lost God activates his plasma flamethrower, vaporizing the bullets in midair. LOST GOD: Well, that's her fault. She doesn't understand anything about true government. I believe I should be the rightful king! GUMBALL: NEVER! YOU WILL ONLY MAKE THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WORSE! Gumball aims a bazooka at Lost God. GUMBALL: Don't make me blast you into metal pieces... Margaret barges into the scene. MARGARET (with Hector's voice and a rifle): Don't make us destroy you... LOST GOD: Enough, humans. You do not know with whom you are currently dealing. The Lost God's chest plate opens as his Ion Cannon slowly comes out. LOST GOD: Do you know what this is? This is the Ion Cannon. The cannon continues to come out of the Lost God's chest. LOST GOD: It has the power and precision to decimate anything from an enormous tank to a miniscule flea. The Ion Cannon, now fully exposed, begins to charge. LOST GOD: Now, I don't want to use it to kill you...not just yet... The Ion Cannon continues charging. GUMBALL and MARGARET: Alright. You left us no choice. Gumball and Margaret pull triggers, before the Ion Cannon shoots, the primed rocket comes out from the front end of the bazooka and a bullet pops out from the rifle. The rocket hits the Lost God first, completely blasting him into pieces and blowing Gumball and Margaret. Margaret's left leg is cut off Margaret by the blast but Margaret is still fine. Suddenly, the pieces of the Lost God are drawn together by some sort of magnetic force, fusing together and forming into a puddle of ooze. The ooze reforms into a familiar figure. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: I'm baaack! Don't you know? Every time I die, I come back even stronger! Except for that time in prison. I only down-graded to acquire stronger weapons. Now, however, I'll stomp you like Goombas! Sovereign Blargatron consumes a Fire Flower, growing in size and turning his suit orange. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Prepare to get FRIED! Sovereign Blargatron spews fireballs in every direction, hitting Gumball and Anais. The others manage to duck in time. Richard rushes to Gumball and Anais. RICHARD: OH NO!!! GUMBALL AND ANAIS! ARE YOU OKAY!!! Gumball and Anais try to get up weakfully, but fail. ANAIS (servely injured): Uh...... DARWIN: GUMBALL! I WILL SAVE YOU! Darwin orders the nuclear bomb to destroy Blargatron, suddenly, The jail is destroyed by the nuclear bomb, too. After the smoke from the explosion clears, Sovereign Blargatron is seen standing atop the pile of rubble that was once a jail. His power-up is gone, but he is still alive. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ha! You think you can destroy me with a puny nuclear bomb? I am practically impossible to kill in this form! Gumball and Anais have fully recovered. GUMBALL: DAAH! THROW A LAVA BUCKET ON HIM! RICHARD: AS YOU WISH, GUMBALL! Richard throws a lava bucket at Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Wait, where did that lava come from? The lava bucket drops and spills at Sovereign Blargatron's feet, but he manages to jump over it. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hah! You can't hurt me if you can't keep me still. RICHARD: AHH!!! CREATE A TIME PARADOX! MARGARET (with difficulties at standing up): AS YOU WISH! Margaret goes back in time to grab a Bob-Omb who is about to detonate in front of Blargatron and goes back to present time to throw it at the city dump. However, this creates a time paradox that forbids Sovereign Blargatron from ever escaping the prison in the first place. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Dang it, my plan didn't work! Oh, well. I wonder who my cellmate is? Sovereign Blargatron looks around. The room is empty. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Aww, no cellmate? Oh, well. I guess I'll just sit here...by myself...*sigh*... Sovereign Blargatron sits by himself in his jail cell. Meanwhile, outside the prison at present time... Margaret reenters present time and her left leg reappears. MARGARET: This is what I... uhh... wheres Blargatron? GUMBALL: Still in prison. MARGARET (with her original voice): Aww... yeayuh! Before Blargatron got to the prison, I time traveled back to minutes ago to steal his cellmate! RICHARD: YES! NOW EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL! Hooray for Margaret! She saved the day! Margaret's eyes shine as she smiles. Meanwhile, in the prison, Sovereign Blargatron is banging against the jail's bars. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ugh! Dang it! I can't break these bars in this form! How do I escape? Suddenly, Sovereign Blargatron's eyes widen as an evil smile stretches across his face. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Mini Mushroom. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Maybe I don't HAVE to break the bars. I can just sneak between them! Sovereign Blargatron eats the mushroom, shrinks to the size of a mouse, and squeezes through the bars. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Yes! I've finally escaped! Wahahahahaaaaa! Back to present time... Margaret's left leg disappears, everyone (except Blargatron) screams, the lava bucket reappears and the prison collapses by itself. RICHARD: OH NO! THE PARADOX IS UNDONE! Just then, the tiny Sovereign Blargatron crawls out of the rubble, unscathed. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: That's right. You can't change history. You can only alter it. RICHARD: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! As Richard says a word, he bangs himself with a anvil. RICHARD: WHAT! ARE! WE! GONNA! DO!!!!! Cyborgic Mordecai appears infront of Margaret. CYBORGIC MORDECAI (still with right arm skin missing): I know his weakness. WATTERSON FAMILY and MARGARET: What is it! WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT!!!!! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Oh, no. Not you again... Cyborgic Mordecai: The only weakness of Dorktron is..... SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hey, SHADDAP! Sovereign Blargatron, still miniscule, slo-mo-jumps into the air, lands on Cyborg Mordecai's skinless arm, and begins pulling out the wires, one by one. The Real Mordecai arrives at the location of the scene. Both Mordecais: HEY, STOP! Both Mordecais struggle to pull Blargatron off the skinless arm. All (except both Mordecais): PULL! PULL! PULL!!! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Too late! I have one wire left to pull out. Then, your arm will be immobilized! Sovereign Blargatron wraps his arms around the fattest wire, which is also the last one remaining intact. The real Mordecai finally pulls mini-Blargatron off the fattest wire, but the cyborgic Mordecai's right unskinned arm is semi-immobile. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Owie! Dang it! Let me go! I feel like a bug that's about to be squished! Real Mordecai: Dip him in lava. The real Mordecai dips mini-Blargatron in lava. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Arrrrrrrrgghhhhhh... Sovereign Blargatron melts into the lava, then fuses with it as the lava begins to boil. He then comes out in the form of a lava monster named Blargg. BLARGG: Behold my new form! I am untouchable! All (except Blargg): DAAAHHH!!!! Cyborgic Mordecai: The more we kill him, THE STRONGER HE GETS! Then lightning unexpectedly comes and strikes Blargg. BLARGG: Ow... Blargg looks up and sees a Lakitu sitting on a black cloud instead of a white one. BLARGG: Hey! Did you do that? LAKITU: Uhh...uh... Blargg rises into the air like lava from an erupting volcano and swallows the Lakitu with his gaping maw. BLARGG: It'll take more than that to defeat me! Cyborgic Mordecai: Yes! Lightning is Blargg's weakness! Cyborgic Mordecai goes back in time to stop Blargg from swallowing the Lakitu. BLARGG: Hey! Did you do that? LAKITU: Uhh...uh... Cyborg Mordecai appears infront of Blargg, then sends him to 1912 and throws him at the Titanic. and goes back to present time. BLARGG: Hey, what just happened? Where am I? Blargg falls face-first into an iceberg. BLARGG: Ooh, that's cold! The iceberg begins to melt as Blargg sinks lower and lower into the water. BLARGG: Hey! This water's freezing! My lava-hot body is beginning to cool down! Suddenly, Blargg hears a long foghorn-like noise behind him. Turning around, he sees the Titanic, which crashes into him before he can react. BLARGG: Eeeeeyyyyaaaaaa! The side of the Titanic melts off, and Blargg's body cools down completely, solidifying into stone. He sinks under the water, landing on the ocean floor. There, he is found by Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Hey, look! A useless statue! Dahuahuahuahua! Spongebob breaks the "statue" into little pieces, which all melt into liquid. SPONGEBOB: Huh? The liquid combines and solidifies into one being: the robotic hedgehog known as Mecha Sonic. SPONGEBOB: Uh oh... Mecha Sonic spindashes into Spongebob, slicing him in half. However, since sponges are made of separate polyps, the two halves stay alive as two separate creatures. SPONGEBOB: Hey, look! My left side came off. I'm all right. Dahuahuahuahuahua! Mecha Sonic does a double-jump, bounding straight out of the Atlantic Ocean and onto the half-melted iceberg. MECHA SONIC: Wow, that was kinda scary. Where do I go now? At present time... Margaret's leg reappears, the reduced-to-rubble jail is reverted back to normal and Cyborg Mordecai's right arm isn't semi-immobile and unskinned. All: Huh... Lost God reappears, the jail collapses, Margaret's left leg becomes undetached, Cyborg Mordecai's right arm becomes semi-immobile and skinless and the lava bucket reappears. Cyborgic Mordecai: I know what Lost god's weakness is! Other's ion cannons! Cyborg Mordecai's face transforms into a mega ion cannon. Mega Ion Cannon: Firing in 3... 2... 1... Meanwhile, in the past... MECHA SONIC: Shoot. How do I get out of here? Suddenly, Mecha Sonic sees something shiny stuck in the iceberg. MECHA SONIC: Hey, what's that? Upon further inspection, Mecha Sonic finds out that the shiny object in the iceberg is the time machine from Ice Age: The Meltdown. Next to it is the Master Emerald. MECHA SONIC: Oh, hey. A time machine. How convenient. Mecha Sonic hops into the time machine, takes the Master Emerald with him, absorbs it into his chest core, and warps to the present time. There, he sees himself (in Lost God form), about to be pulverized by an ion cannon. MECHA SONIC: Hey, that's me! Watch out! Mecha Sonic Boosts towards the Lost God, but he is too late. The ion cannon fires. MECHA SONIC: Nooooo! Cyborgic Mordecai: You're too late, T-5001. I've already defeated you at present time. If you still want to win, you might have to travel back 1 minute ago before my face transforms into a mega ion cannon to defeat you. MECHA SONIC: But I can't time travel! And besides, the past comes before the present, so I'' would still be alive! LOST GOD (While being shot): Aaaaaarghhhhhh! Past-me...help! Help me, please! MECHA SONIC: It's too late for that. I don't need you anymore. Cyborgic Mordecai: NOW DIE, MECHA SONIC! Cyborgic Mordecai's right arm wires become re-attached, then his face and both arms transform into mega ion cannons. Cyborgic Mordecai: Now die in 3... 2... 1... Mecha Sonic double-jumps over Cyborg Mordecai's head, landing on the ion cannon on his face and slicing it in half. Cyborgic Mordecai: Too bad you didn't destroy my processor. Cyborgic Mordecai's ion cannon arms automatically aim and fire. MECHA SONIC: Graaaaah! Those two...were too quick for me! Mecha Sonic's rocket feet accelerate to full power as he is launched into the air. The Ion Cannons have melted off his torso and legs. MECHA SONIC: Hrrrrrrggggghhhhh! My...last...chance! Mecha Sonic rises into the air as a green light shines out of his chest core. MECHA SONIC: Too bad for you...I had the Master Emerald...the entire time! Mecha Sonic glows gold and turns into the invincible Super Mecha Sonic. Cyborgic Mordecai: Too bad, I have universal access to everything! Cyborgic Mordecai absorbs all the power of the Master Emerald Mecha Sonic absorbed, then his torso reveals the strongest weapon known to man. MECHA SONIC: Fine, then. Blast me, I dare you. I'll just get stronger and stronger! Cyborgic Mordecai: Then I'll drink Bonk! Cyborgic Mordecai pulls out Bonk! and drinks it as fast as he can. Everything around him freezes. Cyborgic Mordecai: Hmmph. Cyborgic Mordecai aims all the weapons he had to Mecha Sonic, then fires all of it, turning Super Mecha Sonic into air. Cyborgic Mordecai: Eeeeeyup. He is now completely vaporized. Everything around him unfreezes. Cyborgic Mordecai: Hmmph. Suddenly, the air in front of him begins to condense. Drops of liquid plop onto the ground, forming into a puddle. Out of that puddle rises the T-5001's next form: Enerjak, the immortal demi-god. ENERJAK: Nice try. I'm going to destroy you now, though. I want some new enemies. Cyborgic Mordecai: Nicer try. I still have the Master Emerald inside me even all of the Chaos Emeralds. Cyborgic Mordecai transforms into Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai. Cyborgic Mordecai: Now you shall defeat yourself. Cyborgic Mordecai uses all of the weapons he can as possible and fires all of them at Enerjak. ENERJAK: Well, well, well. Looks like you're learning fast. However... Enerjak opens a portal in front of him. The weapons go through it and exit through another portal, right behind Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai's head. They hit him in the back of the head repeatedly, causing a massive explosion. ENERJAK: ...I can warp reality itself. Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai: Even nicer try, when I am in my super duper hyper from, it is completely impossible for me to get hurt! Everytime you touch me, you get hurt instead. Margaret, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard watch as they fight violently. ENERJAK: Oh, yeah. That might be a slight problem for you because...I'm also invincible, just like you! I don't feel pain, and I can live forever! Now, get out of my face! Enerjak smack Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai across the face as his palm glows green. The green energy sends Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai flying into space at the speed of light. His particles begin to dissipate as he smashes through two asteroids and four satellites, shorting out three GPSs and one TV somewhere in the world. He then slams straight into the Sun, finally coming to a stop in its million-degree center. Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai activates his solar teleporter and uses the Sun's energy to come back, as Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai, and the Sun is set back to normal. Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai also repairs the four satellites he slammed through and comes back to Earth at two times the speed of light. Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai: Nice try, but whenever i get destroyed or even burnt by the sun, I come back stronger. And I am now the only thing to hurt you and your final form, T-5001. Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai finishes off Enerjak. All: Whooaaaa....... ENERJAK (Kneeling): Bull! Everybody stares silently. ENERJAK: How...how did you defeat me? Your strength...is ridiculous! ''I get hurt when I punch you?! Enerjak curls up into a ball on the ground as Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai frowns and kicks him. ENERJAK: *Cough* I mean, I know the villain always gets defeated at the end, but I was going to become a good guy! I would've helped you beat some other villains...if you...*cough*...if you had given them the opportunity to even make an appearance! Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai raises an eyebrow as Enerjak bares his teeth at him. ENERJAK: But now...you took the wrong path. I didn't want to do this...for the sake of us all...but... Enerjak's body begins to melt. ENERJAK: Here it comes... Enerjak's body turns into a puddle of liquid, which seeps into the ground. ENERJAK: MY FINAL FORM! Time stops. The sky turns black and begins to ripple like a wave. The very Earth cracks as a chunk of it lifts into the air. The camera zooms out and shows the planet transforming into a planet-sized, earth-covered robot. FINAL FORM: FOOLISH DUST SPECKS! I WILL FLICK YOU INTO THE OUTERMOST REACHES OF SPACE! Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai: NEVER!!! Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai grows into as large as the final form of T-5001 and turns the spectators of the fight into giant, Super Duper Ultra Hyper forms. Super Duper Ultra Hyper Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Margaret and Cyborgic Mordecai: NOW YOU SHALL BE ELIMINATED! FINAL FORM: OH, ISN'T THIS FABULOUS! YOU CAN SHARE YOUR POWER WITH OTHERS! WELL, GOOD LUCK WITH THE FIGHT. SOON, YOU WILL DEFEAT ME AND SAVE THE PLANET! ISN'T THAT RIGHT? Super Duper Ultra Hyper Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Margaret and Cyborgic Mordecai: YES!!!!! Super Duper Ultra Hyper Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Margaret and Cyborgic Mordecai destroy T-5001's final form once and for all. The Final Form explodes into nothingness. The only thing left is the head, which can still talk. FINAL FORM: OH, GOOD. IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL "SAVING THE PLANET"? YOU JUST DESTROYED YOUR OWN HOMES...YOUR OWN FRIENDS...EVERYTHING! GREAT JOB, "HEROES"! The superpowered heroes hang in midair, staring at the giant head. FINAL FORM: OH, YES. ONE LAST THING. YOUR SUPER FORMS ARE THE ONLY THING KEEPING YOU ALIVE IN SPACE...AND THEY DON'T LAST FOREVER. HOW WILL YOU RETURN TO YOUR HOME PLANET...IF YOU HAVE NO PLANET TO STAND ON?! The head self-destructs. Nothing is left as our heroes continue hanging in space, thinking of a way to save themselves. Super Duper Ultra Hyper Gumball: Hmm..... Maybe if we go back to our universes... Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai: That's a great a idea! Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai throws a warp potion, then it breaks and creates a portal to the warp zone and enter it. Meanwhile, in the UnMario universe, Chuck Norris appears in space. CHUCK NORRIS: Oh, no...this is the work of my inferior clone, isn't it? I'll have to fix this mess. Chuck Norris roundhouse kicks the debris of the T-5001's Final Form, transforming it into the Earth of the Unmario universe once more. Then, he disappears. Meanwhile in the Regular Show universe... Benson: I'm waiting for Mordecai to reappear... Just then, Margaret and Mordecai appear infront of Benson in their default sizes and without their super forms. Benson: What the? Where have you been! Cyborgic Mordecai and Margaret: Umm... in the Unmario universe to defeat T-5001. Cut to The Amazing World of Gumball universe... Miss Simian: Hmmph... Where's Gumball and Darwin? Gumball and Darwin appear infront of Miss Simian. Miss Simian: (sighs in relief) Now class may begin. Somewhere in the Unmario universe, 1 month later... C2: Phew! I'm finally out of the hospital! Man, I wish there was some way for me to become as powerful as Chuck Norris! I know I'm just a clone of him, but...there must be some way for me to do it! Suddenly, C2 finds a giant brain on the ground. C2: Hey, what's this? I'd better investigate. C2 roundhouse kicks the brain, but nothing happens. C2: Huh. That's weird. Hey, maybe I can take this thing back to Dr. Batman! He healed me after I got my butt kicked in the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, so maybe he can do something about this...brain! C2 carries the giant brain back into the hospital and plops it down on a hospital bed. DR. BATMAN: Hey, C2! What are you doing back here with that brain? C2: I found it on the road. It seems to be still warm and alive. I was wondering if you could fully re-animate it. DR. BATMAN: Uh, OK...but it'll cost you extra. C2: How much? DR. BATMAN: Seven hundred grand. C2: ...Fine. I'll get it from somewhere. Now, what do you plan to do? DR. BATMAN: Here, let me just plug it into this machine... Dr. Batman plugs the giant brain into a giant machine via a cable with a suction cup at the end. A voice resonates from the machine. VOICE: Pain...death...agony...Watterson Family... DR. BATMAN: Very strange. I did not expect it to actually be alive. It appears to have suffered a great trauma. VOICE: They killed...what was left...head explodes...I fall...all the way from space... DR. BATMAN: What?! How can this be? C2: Wait, it fell from space? How did it survive? DR. BATMAN: Well, this brain was clearly big enough to fall through the atmosphere without burning up. C2: But why did it not feel anything? How is it still alive? DR. BATMAN: Well, the brain itself actually can't feel pain...but I do not know how it survived. It must have belonged to an incredibly resilient creature. C2: How...how resilient? DR. BATMAN: Well, it fell from space and lived. If its brain alone could do that, its power level must have been OVER 9000! C2: Hmm...interesting. I have an idea. DR. BATMAN: What is it? C2: Well, the brain clearly needs a body, and I...just got...just got out of the hospital, so I would be willing to be its host. DR. BATMAN: But that's insane! How? C2: Just scrape a bit of the brain off and let it grow inside me. DR. BATMAN: Uh...I doubt that would... C2: Come now, Dr. Batman. It is an EXPERIMENT. In the name of SCIENCE. DR. BATMAN: Well... C2: And I'll give you that seven hundred grand. DR. BATMAN: Deal. Lie down on the hospital bed. It's time for surgery. Gumball appears infront of C2. Gumball: Oh hey, C2. C2: Hey, Gumball! What's up? DR. BATMAN: *Ahem*...I'm doing surgery here...visiting hours will begin shortly. Please wait outside. Gumball: Ok. Gumball goes outside, waiting for visiting hours to begin. About an hour later... DR. BATMAN: OK, visiting hours are now open. You may visit the patient. Gumball visits C2, only to see him with T-5001's brain. His head is grossly oversized: about as large as a watermelon. Note: T-5001 was the size of a planet, but he had a relatively tiny brain. GUMBALL: C2! Are you OK? C2: Argh...so much pain...rrgh...rghh...BLARRRRGGGGHHHH! C2 shakes feverishly as his eyes shine ominously. C2: You...you tried to kill me...but I have been resurrected...in the form of the legend himself...Chuck Norris! Gumball (angry): WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT! Cut to Gumball, scared running to Dr. Batman. Gumball: DR. BATMAN!!! C2 IS NOW ACTING LIKE THE ONE WE PREVIOUSLY DEFEATED 1 MONTH AGO!!! DR. BATMAN: Who?! C2: Get...get back here! You can't run from me! C2 whips around at light speed and leaps towards Gumball, landing right in front of him. C2: Where...where are the others? Gumball: T-5001!!! Gumball turns back onto C2. Gumball (angry): Don't make me bite you... Before C2 can punch Gumball, Dr. Batman sticks a syringe in his arm. The fluid inside it puts C2 to sleep. DR. BATMAN: OK, tell me more about this "T-5001" character. I'll remove his brain in the meantime. Gumball: T-5001 is a cyborg who can shapeshift under extreme circumstances into Sovereign Blargatron, SB v0.5, Enerjak, Lost God and even his final form. Long ago, I watched Blargatron get attacked by Mordecai's Death Punch and Rigby's scared laser "Full Blonde" rings, in Mario's Adventure 2. Now, in Mario's Adventure 3, I attacked Blargatron twice: once when he was about to kidnap Princess Peach, and again after he busted out of the MK prison. The cyborgic Mordecai in his super duper ultra hyper form shared his powers with me, my family and Margaret to defeat T-5001 once and for all. DR. BATMAN: And this thing's brain was all that was left? Gumball: Eeeeyup. DR. BATMAN: OK. Well, that makes things a whole lot more dangerous. If it's a cyborg, it can resist the... C2 suddenly springs to life, snapping the syringe in his arm like a twig. DR. BATMAN: ...sedatives. RUN! Gumball and Dr. Batman run away from C2 as he chases them. DR. BATMAN: Quick! Down the stairs! Dr. Batman presses a red button on the wall. An alarm blares. DR. BATMAN: OK, I sounded the alarm. Let's go! The two of them gallop down the stairs as C2 rounds the corner and jumps off the balcony that hangs over the spiral staircase. He lands at the bottom of the stairs. C2: Hrrrrrrrrrrrr! Gumball: I will use mind control to make C2 forget everything. Gumball tries to use his mind control to make C2 forget everything with T-5001's brain but fails. DR. BATMAN: Don't worry, I've already sounded the alarm. The security guards should be here soon. C2 is tackled from behind by four security guards, but he throws them off and pounds them into oblivion. DR. BATMAN: Geez-Louise! We have to find the exit and get out of this place. Gumball: TO THE WARP ZONE! Gumball pulls out a warp potion and throws it down, causing him and Dr. Batman to enter the Warp Zone. Gumball: We'll hide in the Regular Show universe! Gumball and Dr. Batman enter the Regular Show universe. Benson: Mordecai! Rigby, mow the- Benson gets hit by Gumball and Dr. Batman who were entering the RS universe by warp zone. DR. BATMAN: OK, we'll be safe here. How do we stop C2, though? He's going to destroy our entire planet if we don't do something. Gumball sees Cyborgic Mordecai, but fully fixed up and run up to him. Gumball: CYBORG COPY OF MORDECAI! Cyborgic Mordecai: What is it, Gumball? Gumball: C2 HAD THE BRAIN OF T-5001 WE DEFEATED 1 MONTH AGO!!! Cyborgic Mordecai: T-5001 problems again? Oh no! Dr. Batman throws a warp potion at the ground and they (except Rigby and Benson) get sucked into the Warp Zone. Gumball: He is in the UnMario Universe! Gumball, Cyborgic Mordecai and Dr. Batman jump into the entrance to UnMario Universe and appear infront of C2. Cyborgic Mordecai: Stop. Right. There. C2: YOU! I'm stronger now, and you're not super-duper! I'll keeeeeeell you! DR. BATMAN: Hang on, everybody! I know his secret weakness! The three drink Bonk! Everything around them freezes. DR. BATMAN: Just this morning, C2 finally got out of the hospital after being completely paralyzed and severely injured. This was because he was defeated by...well, it's a really long list of people. Cyborgic Mordecai and Gumball: What's the secret weakness?! DR. BATMAN: C2 can be defeated by an army of... Gandalf the Grey And Gandalf the White And Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight And Benito Mussolini And the Blue Meanie Cowboy Curtis And Jambi the Genie... Robocop, the Terminator Captain Kirk and Darth Vader Lo Pan, Superman, Every single Power Ranger. Bill S. Preston Theodore Logan Spock, the Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan. Cyborgic Mordecai: But what about my ion cannon arms and face, the strongest weapon known to man or even my super duper ultra outrageously hyper form? DR. BATMAN: You used them on T-5001, and yet he's back. You can try using them on C2 to slow him down. but I doubt he'll be taken out for good. Then again, he's not as strong as Chuck Norris, so he might also be weaker than T-5001. We should find those people anyway, but you can definitely go ahead and try to stop him. I'll find them all in the meantime. Cyborgic Mordecai: Alright... Everything around Gumball, Cyborgic Mordecai and Dr. Batman unfreezes. Cyborgic Mordecai uses all the Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds and the Master Emerald to become Super Duper Ultra Outrageously Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai. His top feathers burst in huge flames, his feet transform into mini jets, his face and arms transform into ion cannons, then his front torso transforms into the strongest weapon on Earth and shares full form power to Dr. Batman and Gumball. Super Duper Ultra Outrageously Hyper Dr. Batman, Gumball and Cyborgic Mordecai: Now, you shall die, Mr. C2. C2: Dr. Batman! Are you not the one who has given me my new form? DR. BATMAN: Yes, and I'm beginning to regret it. Cyborg Mordecai, fire away. I'll be back soon. Dr. Batman dashes away at light speed. Super Duper Ultra Outrageously Hyper Gumball and Cyborgic Mordecai: NOW DIE!!! Super Duper Ultra Outrageously Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai fires up all the weapons on his torso, arms and his face. Voice: Firing in 5... 4... 3.. 2... 1... Firing now... All the weapons on Cyborgic Mordecai fire straight at C2. C2 (from behind SDUOH Cyborg Mordecai): Too slow! I'm already over here! C2 roundhouse kicks SDUOH Cyborg Mordecai in the back of the head with the force of a freight train. SDUOH Cyborgic Mordecai (unscathed): Now there's no way that I can be hurt or destroyed. SDUOH Cyborgic Mordecai's weapons auto-aim at C2 and fire. Meanwhile, Dr. Batman has encountered Spock and Benito Mussolini. The latter, however, has placed them both in prison. Dr. Batman's super powers have vanished. DR. BATMAN: Drat! I should have been more careful and conserved my power! I'm afraid it's all up to that cyborg now. Back to the previous scene... SDUOH Gumball and Cyborgic Mordecai are auto-roundhouse kicking C2. C2: Ow! Ow! Ow! Gee, I shouldn't have pushed myself beyind my limits. I mean, I just got out of the hospital this morning. C2 deflects SDUOH Cyborg Mordecai's and Gumball's roundhouse kicks with his elbows. He then kneels on the ground, huffing and puffing. C2: *Gasp* *pant* Phew! I'm tired. My joints hurt all over! I'm gonna just...I'm just gonna... C2 turns tail and tries to run away but fails. SDUOH Gumball and Cyborgic Mordecai triple roundhouse kick C2 in the spine. C2: G...b...no! My spine! I could feel my spinal cord snap! C2 tries to move but cannot. He is paralyzed. C2: Noooooooo! Not again! Suddenly, C2's head begins to bulge. T-5001's brain pops out of it and floats in the air. T-5001's BRAIN: What a mistake I have made! I do not need a host body; my sheer force of mind will keep me aloft! Try to attack me now! SDUOH Cyborg Mordecai and Gumball rush to attack the floating brain, but...their power runs out. They revert to normal. T-5001's BRAIN: Oh, good. Now we are evenly matched. Cut to Cyborgic Mordecai and Gumball falling. Cyborgic Mordecai: OMG! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! IF WE LAND UNSAFE, MY LEGS WILL BE TORN APART! Gumball: CALL REAL MORDECAI TO BREAK OUR FALL!!! Cyborgic Mordecai calls Real Mordecai as fast as he can. Meanwhile at the RS universe, Real Mordecai is playing video games, but hears his iPhone 5 ring and answers it. Real Mordecai (talking to the phone): Hello? Cybrogic Mordecai (on the phone): REAL MORDECAI! YOU HAVE TO BREAK OUR FALLS! Real Mordecai: OH NO! Real Mordecai throws a warp potion into a tv, then the tv screen turns into a portal to the warp zone and jumps into it. The TV turns off. Real Mordecai appears in the Unmario Universe but is too late: Both Cybrogic Mordecai and Gumball hit the ground at the same time. Real Mordecai sees Cyborgic Mordecai's lower body torn apart already and Cyborgic Mordecai is painfully weak. Also, Gumball's whole body of bones are broken. Real Mordecai: OH NO, MY CYBORGIC CLONE, ARE YOU OKAY!!! T-5001's BRAIN: Muahahahahaaaaa! I've finally defeated you...and I was at my absolute weakest! Suddenly, Dr. Batman is beamed down along with Spock. DR. BATMAN: Thanks, Spock! Your friend Scotty is a great guy. SPOCK: My mission is complete. Farewell. Spock is beamed up again as Dr. Batman sees the injured Cyborg Mordecai and Gumball. DR. BATMAN: Sweet mother of sassafras! What happened here?! T-5001's BRAIN: I happened, Doctor. Prepare to die! DR. BATMAN: Don't worry. I can get you to the hospital and heal you there. Mr...Mordecai, is it? Mr. Mordecai, you'll have to hold him off until I return. Real Mordecai: I can't! I am futile against T-5001 or his brain, but my cyborg copy may be able to fend off T-5001! Cyborgic Mordecai (weak): Go on without me... My processor is severely dama..... Cyborgic Mordecai dies out. DR. BATMAN: Oh, no. No no no no no. T-5001's BRAIN: Muahahahahaaaaa! Ahahahahahaaa! T-5001's brain begins to descend as Dr. Batman tinkers with Cyborg Mordecai's body. DR. BATMAN: Mordecai, I think I can detach some of these weapons and use them independently. Dr. Batman reaches into his pocket and pulls out a monkey wrench. DR. BATMAN: Good thing I kept this baby in my pocket from yesterday! Dr. Batman unscrews Cyborg Mordecai's arm cannons and gives one to Mordecai, keeping one for himself. DR. BATMAN: Here, have an ion cannon. I couldn't detach the one on his face because it's wired directly into his head, which I can't remove. I'm taking Gumball to the hospital right now. Real Mordecai: Ok. (talking to T-5001's brain) Alright. Prepare to be eliminated. Real Mordecai shoots the weapon hes holding onto T-5001's brain and hits it directly. T-5001's BRAIN: Arghhhh! The pain! It's...it's time... The brain collapses and begins to change shape. T-5001's BRAIN: TO SHAPESHIFT! The brain turns into Mother Brain, rising out of the ground and making itself a giant, dinosaur-like body. A single eye opens up on the brain itself, which sits on the long, thin neck on top of its new form. MOTHER BRAIN: I nearly killed Samus Aran! My power is beyond compare! Fear me! Real Mordecai: NEVER!!! Real Mordecai goes to each universe of Cartoon Network shows. All characters from Cartoon Network: NOW PREPARE TO DIE, MOTHER BRAIN!!! All characters from Cartoon Network finish off Mother Brain. MOTHER BRAIN: You won't take me down that easily! Mother Brain shoots a rainbow beam that creates a massive explosion. Just then, Dr. Batman comes back, but without Gumball. DR. BATMAN: OK, Gumball's recuperating in the...What. The. Heck. All the Cartoon Network characters are knocked back by the rainbow beam except for Cyborg Mordecai, who manages to stand his ground. Mother Brain's legs finally give way as "she" begins to collapse on top of him. DR. BATMAN: Oh, no! Look out! Time slows down at the speed of a wheelchair. Dr. Batman runs to Cyborg Mordecai and lifts him up so he can stand. Cyborgic Mordecai: You... you tried to destroy my processor... now I have come back to show you my wrath... Cyborgic Mordecai uses all the emeralds (including Super Emeralds and the Master Emerald) + some sun energy to turn into Super Duper Ultra Turbo Outrageously Hyper Mordecai. His top feathers grow to the size of a tree and turn gold, his face transforms into a ion cannon, his arms reconnect to him and transform into ion cannons, the cut bottom turns into a jet thruster and his front torso transforms into an Ultimate Annihilator (A.K.A: the strongest weapon known to man). He also shares full form power with the real Mordecai in which his top feathers grow to the size of a tree and turn gold as well. Both Mordecais are floating in the air, leaving Dr. Batman standing on the ground. SDUTOH Real Mordecai and Cyborgic Mordecai: NOW DIE!!!!! SDUTOH Cyborgic Mordecai fire their weapons (or, in the case of the real Mordecai, a massive blast of energy) and destroy Mother Brain. "Her" body burns off and explodes, and the brain catches on fire as well. Still attached to the monstrous neck, the brain lies on the ground, motionless. T-5001's BRAIN: Nooooo! The painnnn! You haven't seen the last of me... What's left of the brain turns to ash. All the characters including Gumball, who is in a wheelchair, gather to celebrate. Both SDUTOH Mordecais: WOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!! Gumball (with body including his forehead covered in casts): Mordecais.... they saved the UnMario universe... THIS IS AWESOME!!! All characters from Cartoon Network: THANK YOU, MORDECAIS! Meanwhile, Dr. Batman is standing in front of the remains of Mother Brain, watching as the brain itself explodes. All that is left is the brain stem. DR. BATMAN: Oh, look! It's the brain stem! I'd better take this back to the hospital and secure it. Dr. Batman takes the brain stem back to the hospital and places it into a triple-reinforced, plexiglass chamber filled with water. The brain stem floats within it, glowing faintly. DR. BATMAN: Excellent. Now I can research this item and gather more information about it. Dr. Batman turns and exits the hospital. Behind him, in the glass chamber, the water begins to swirl... Back outside... Cyborgic Mordecai's cut off lower body reconnects, but the hospital is shaking. DR. BATMAN: What the--oh, no. It can't be. A violent explosion comes from the top floor of the hospital. Screams are heard as people begin to flee in panic. DR. BATMAN: I knew it! That explosion came from the chamber where I imprisoned the brain stem! I should have destroyed that thing when I had the chance! Just then, something jumps out of the window. It lands in front of Dr. Batman, and he sees that it is a strange, humanoid creature made of water. It is called Chaos. DR. BATMAN: You! What do you want? Chaos does not respond. DR. BATMAN: Oh, that's right. Your brain is nothing but a brain stem. You cannot think; you can only act. Chaos takes a swipe at Dr. Batman's head, knocking him over. DR. BATMAN: Oww...maybe if I play dead, it will leave me alone. Chaos transforms into a puddle of water and trickles away. DR. BATMAN: Hey, it worked! I'd better notify Mordecai and the others. Both Mordecais and Rigby: What is it? DR. BATMAN: Listen, you have to be careful. T-5001's brain stem shapeshifted into a water monster and escaped somewhere. We've got to find it before it's too late! Real Mordecai: Alright, but luckily, I drank nuclear waste out of a glass and now I can stretch my body! And he's in the sewers! Real Mordecai and Cyborgic Mordecai enter the sewers to find Chaos. Cyborgic Mordecai: He is near us! Real Mordecai: Let's destroy it before it runs away! Chaos, unfortunately, finds a pool of untamed Chaos Energy and uses it to time travel back to the beginning of Mario's Adventure 3. Real Mordecai and Cyborgic Mordecai follow Chaos using Cyborg Mordecai's own built in time travel device. MYSTERIOUS VOICE: A-ha! I've finally found her! Now I will destroy her once and for all! Watterson Family: NEVER! MYSTERIOUS VOICE: What the--? Where did you guys come from? As the owner of the mysterious voice steps out of the shadows, he is revealed to be...Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Muahaha! It is I, Sovereign Blargatron, back from the brink of defeat! Gumball: I am Gum- Everyone sees Chaos, Cyborgic Mordecai and Real Mordecai appear and gasp. Real Mordecai: Stop it, Chaos! If we want to finish you off, how about a fight to the death? Watterson Family and Sovereign Blargatron (chanting): FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! PEACH: ...Huh? What's going on? Then, Chaos absorbs the untamed Chaos Energy that it had found earlier and becomes Chaos 1, which has bigger arms than the original Chaos did and also has bones in its right arm. Real Mordecai: Now Chaos 1, time to die via my stretchy body... Cyborgic Mordecai: And as well as my ion cannon arms... Real Mordecai's arms strech bigger, and Cyborgic Mordecai's arms transform into ion cannons. Real and Cyborgic Mordecai: Now you shall die... Chaos reaches over to Cyborg Mordecai and swipes six of his seven Chaos Emeralds. Absorbing them, it becomes the gigantic, invincible Perfect Chaos. It grows through the roof and breaks the house, drowning Peach and Sovereign Blargatron in the depths of its watery body. It reaches over with two enormous tentacles and smacks the real and mechanical Mordecais. Cyborgic Mordecai's ion cannon arms revert back to normal. Cybrogic Mordecai: NOOO!!! MY CANNON ARMS! GO ON WITHOUT ME! Real Mordecai: Alright. I won't let you down, my cyborgic copy. Real Mordecai uses Cyborg Mordecai's Super Emeralds to grow 10 times as large as Perfect Chaos, becoming Super Hyper Mega Giga Mordecai. SUPER HYPER MEGA GIGA REALMORDECAI (angry): NOW DIE!!!!! Real Mordecai blasts Perfect Chaos with a wave of energy, vaporizing him into nothingness. Inside Perfect Chaos, however, Peach and Sovereign Blargatron fall to the ground, dead. Sovereign Blargatron, however, shapeshifts into Mecha Sonic after "dying" and laughs. MECHA SONIC: Muahahaha! Peach is dead! I can become the king of the Mushroom Kingdom now! SHMG REAL MORDECAI: Mecha Sonic... you again... SHMG REAL Mordecai defeats T-5001's Mecha Sonic form, then Enerjak. When he gets to the Final Form of the T-5001, he uses the Master Emerald to grow even larger and stronger. Then, he flies into space to fight the Final Form hand-to-hand, but hesitates. FINAL FORM: AHA! YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU KILL ME, YOU'LL DESTROY THE ENTIRE PLANET. YOUR CURRENT POWER WOULD BLOW THE DEBRIS FROM MY BODY APART TO EVERY CORNER OF THE UNIVERSE, MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE TO REPAIR LIKE YOU DID BEFORE. PLUS, YOU ONLY HAVE SECONDS UNTIL YOUR POWER RUNS OUT! WHAT WILL YOU DO?! SDUMG Real Mordecai drinks Bonk! and everything around him freezes. SDUMG Real Mordecai blasts the T-5001's brain out of its skull and smacks it all the way to the other end of the UnUniverse. SDUMG Real Mordecai goes back to the earth of the UnMario Universe. Everything unfreezes as the T-5001's robot form transforms back into its planet form. SDUMG Mordecai flies back to the UnWorld, only to see that everything is in complete ruin. Cities have been swallowed up by great chasms, and everything is on fire. Entire civilizations have been wiped out...all because of the T-5001's transformation. SDUMG Real Mordecai: Noo... I'm too late! Cyborgic Mordecai: It's not too late! I can use the Time Paradox Prevent-atron 3000 device! Cybrogic Mordecai uses that device to revert everything back to normal. The Final Form reverts back to Sovereign Blargatron, then Peach goes back alive, all the damage caused by T-5001 are reverted and Chaos and Both Mordecais return to present time. GUMBALL: Wow. That was weird. Let's go back to acting. GUMBALL: ...ball Watterson, son of Nicole and Richard! Back to present time but without the time paradox... CYBORGIC MORDECAI: He is near us! REAL MORDECAI: Let's destroy it before it runs away! Chaos finally gives up and stops. CYBORGIC MORDECAI: That's what we thought. Suddenly, Chaos turns around, extends its arms, and smacks both Mordecais in the face at once. They fall over, and Cyborg Mordecai drops his Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, and Master Emerald. CYBORGIC MORDECAI: NOO! MY EMERALDS! Before Chaos can swipe a single emerald, Cyobrgic Mordecai is able recover all the Emeralds he dropped and store it inside him and turns into Super Duper Ultra Turbo Outrageously Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai. Chaos turns into a puddle and drips away. Meanwhile outside the sewer... Gumball is fully healed up. GUMBALL: Where's both the real Mordecai and the mechanical Mordecai? DR. BATMAN: I'm not sure. They disappeared a while ago. Maybe we should look for them. At the moment Dr. Batman answered Gumball, Cyborgic Mordecai and Real Mordecai (who is now holding Chaos) comes out of the sewer. Both Mordecais: (panting) DR. BATMAN: WHOA! That's Chaos! We have to imprison it before it's too late! At that moment, Chaos turns into a puddle and slips out of Mordecai's hands. Suddenly, he shoots into Mordecai's face as a fountain of water and shoots up his nose. As the T-5001's brain stem goes up Mordecai's nose, Mordecai begins to act strangely. DR. BATMAN: Oh, no! This is exactly what happened to C2! REAL MORDECAI (acting like T-5001): NOW I AM IN THE FORM OF MOR- Real Mordecai puts his hinds on the sides of his head grunting, struggling to snap out of acting like T-5001 ans shakes his head. REAL MORDECAI: T-5001! REAL MORDECAI (acting like T-5001): YOU ARE NOTHING!!!! Real Mordecai struggles to stay himself. DR. BATMAN: Hold still, Mordecai, I know what to do. Dr. Batman presses on a pressure point in between Mordecai's neck and shoulder, causing him to drop to the ground, unconscious. DR. BATMAN: OK, let's get you onto the operation table. Cyborg Mordecai, can you help me out here? Dr. Batman and Cyborg Mordecai lift the real Mordecai and put him on the operation table. Dr. Batman takes a strange, hook-like device and sticks it into Mordecai's nose beak. Slowly but surely, he begins to pull out the brain stem, but Chaos suddenly springs out of Mordecai's nose and runs along Dr. Batman's arm, going into his own nose as well. Dr. Batman becomes possessed by Chaos, and Mordecai remains unconscious. DR. BATMAN: I WISH I WAS MORDECAI'S OWN CYBORG COPY, LIKE YOU!!! Chaos jumps into Cyborgic Mordecai's nose, possessing him, but Real Mordecai regains consciousness. DR. BATMAN: Hey...what happened? Where am... Cyborg Mordecai's eyes flash angrily and he takes a step towards Dr. Batman. DR. BATMAN: He must have been possessed! Quick, Mordecai, hand me the cerebral extractor! Silence. DR. BATMAN: You know, that hook-thingy! CYBORGIC MORDECAI (acting like T-5001): I'LL KILL YOU!!! Dr. Batman reaches for the cerebral extractor, but Cyborg Mordecai knocks him down. DR. BATMAN: Ugh...the only one who ever came close to defeating the T-5001...is now under his control...how ironic... Suddenly, Cyborg Mordecai's body begins to rumble. Then, it bursts apart as Chaos emerges from within it in its Perfect Chaos form. DR. BATMAN: Augh! It must have gotten to the Chaos Emeralds! Perfect Chaos grows larger and larger, finally reaching full size and decimating the entire hospital in the process. The real Mordecai disappears somewhere, and Dr. Batman is left to flounder around inside Perfect Chaos' watery body. DR. BATMAN (thinking): I've got to get out of here before I drown! Suddenly, Dr. Batman sees the remains of the hospital float by him. In the center of all the rubble, Dr. Batman sees a Super Emerald and a toaster. DR. BATMAN (thinking): Wait, that's it! I can connect the toaster's plug to that Super Emerald and give Perfect Chaos a massive shock! Dr. Batman swims into the rubble, avoiding wooden planks, hospital beds, and tables to reach the Super Emerald. He grabs the toaster's plug and tries to jam it into the Super Emerald, but realizes that it won't go in without an outlet. DR. BATMAN (thinking): Ugh, I'm running out of air! I'd better work fast! Thinking quickly, Dr. Batman grabs a nearby catheter needle and sticks it into the toaster, which is still warm. The needle heats up, and Dr. Batman uses the heated needle to shape an outlet in the side of the Super Emerald. DR. BATMAN (thinking): Seeing...spots...need...air... Dr. Batman shoves the outlet of the toaster into the side of the Super Emerald, which creates massive sparks. The Super Emerald and toaster begin to glow, then release an electric shock capable of frying three rhinoceroses at once. Dr. Batman blacks out, and his body is shocked by the resulting electricity, just like everyone else inside Perfect Chaos. Even Perfect Chaos itself experiences the shock, losing consciousness and shrinking down to normal size. Nothing is left alive except the T-5001's brain stem, which absorbs the electricity around it and shapeshifts into a golden, humanoid creature made of electricity. It enters a nearby computer (which, surprisingly, still functions) just as a wooden beam falls on top of it, shutting down the computer and (possibly) killing the T-5001. Somewhere in Evil Guy's home... Real Mordecai wakes up, only to find himself in Evil Guy's home. Real Mordecai: Where... am I? EVIL GUY: Oh, good. You're awake. Well, I was in the hospital because I ate too much Green Cheese, and I noticed that huge water monster when it destroyed my bed. My BED, I tell you! Anyway, Shadow Kirby was at my bedside at the time, visiting me in the hospital, and he managed to carry me away before I could drown. We saw you floating in the water, so we rescued you. Now you're at my house. Welcome to...Evil Guy Tower. Note: This RP is a prequel to "The End of Evil Guy Tower". REAL MORDECAI: Of course Chaos is the huge water monster, and how can we defeat him? EVIL GUY: Hang on, I'll call my minions. (Yelling to minions upstairs) Pickle! Fernando! Shadow Kirby! Get down here! The three minions stampede down the stairs, ready to obey Evil Guy's orders. PICKLE: What is it, sir? EVIL GUY: I need you to go upstairs and focus the telescope on Dr. Batman's Emergency Clinic. PICKLE: Yes, sir! FERNANDO: Yes, sir! SHADOW Kirby: Ye-- EVIL GUY: No, no. Only Pickle. You two can stay here. FERNANDO: Yes, sir! SHADOW KIRBY: Yes, s-- EVIL GUY: Enough with the "yes, sir"-ing! Listen, do you guys know anything about a giant water monster? SHADOW KIRBY: You're asking about the one we saw at the hospital, right? EVIL GUY: Yeah. FERNANDO: You could just ask Pickle to search it up on his phone. Pickle dashes into the room EVIL GUY: Well, speak of the devil! PICKLE: The hospital is completely demolished, sir. I didn't see any water monster, though. EVIL GUY: What?! It must have moved on to terrorize other cities. We must get over to the hospital at once! There might be survivors who can give us information on that thing. Evil Guy rushes upstairs, removes a secret panel in the wall, and presses the red buttonn underneath it. The tower transforms into a giant robot. EVIL GUY: Excellent! We'll be over there in no time! Some time later...